


Superheroes

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Imagination, Non-Sexual Age Play, Playing Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Roman and Virgil decide to play while regressed.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	Superheroes

“Ow! Virgil!” Roman whined, rubbing at his forehead where he had just been hit with a Nerf dart. “That hurt!”

“It’s foam and rubber, it can’t hurt that bad!” Virgil protested. “Besides, if we’re playing superheroes and I’m the villain, I have to fight you somehow!”

“And that somehow is with a  _ Nerf gun?” _ Roman asked.

“Duh!” Virgil said, reloading and shooting Roman in the nose, grinning.

“Oh, this means war! C’mere!” Roman declared, summoning a Nerf gun of his own and chasing Virgil around the Mind Palace, both of them screeching and laughing their heads off as they played.


End file.
